


To Trick a Trickster

by alexakeyloveloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sass, Slow Burn, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, so much sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexakeyloveloki/pseuds/alexakeyloveloki
Summary: What will happen if a bored Loki finds a sassy and stubborn Midgardian librarian in the Royal Library? This fanfiction goes AU after TDW .
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Leeanne Danton
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt top write fanfiction. Please be gentle. Also: weird sentences or spelling is caused by my bad English. Sorry for that, too.

Loki was bored. And anyone who knew Loki, knew that a bored Loki was a dangerous Loki.

He was unhappy with the outcome that happened after Svartelheim. Thor had dragged him back to Asgard to healers. Odin had stepped down from the throne. Thor was declared king. Yeah. Everything happened too fast, too suddenly, too out of Loki’s control.

Now that blond oaf was balancing his time between duties on Asgard and making a hero of himself with that Avenger-lot on Midgard. Loki may have been a prince again, but without any actual responsibilities, he was slowly losing his sane mind. Well, losing the small amount still available. Yes, Thor let him speak when something very important was at stake, but he rarely listened to Loki’s advice.

Two things were good enough to keep his mind from slipping into chaos: sex and books.

Sex soon became just some mechanical thing, helping to pass the time or to simply sleep better. The latter rarely happened. And the women where anything but exciting. He plowed through the majority of the court ladies. He sampled many wives of generals and advisors, and most of their daughters. And all of the younger servants and chambermaids came willingly, more or less.

Yet he was tired. Not physically tired. No. His soul. His mind needed something more. He needed a challenge. Loki wasn’t aware of it, but he needed love. Not that he would EVER admit it, even if he could pinpoint what that big empty space in his heart was.

Loki awoke with a slowly building headache that throbbed all through the morning. By noon, he was angry and aggressive. Nothing soothed the pain - not tea, nor scented oils, nor spells. But the library’s cool reading nooks, the silence, the calming scent of the old leather clad books… They were calling him. Yes.

What Loki found there made him livid. The Asgard Royal library - his personal haven - was a beehive of activity. About ten or so young servants were running around, carrying big boxes filled with new, colorful books, shouting and laughing. He just stood there, looking menacing. After only couple of moments, all activity stopped. Loki strode to the middle of the space, still stacked with various boxes, and took one book off a haphazardly abandoned pile.

“One Hundred Years of Solitude,” reading the title with venom in his voice. “Midgardian filth! What is this DOING HERE??!!!” With a thud, the book was dropped on the floor. The sound echoed across the space, muffled only by the first of the many bookshelves.

“Pick it up!”

The voice was melodic and firm. Loki slowly turned around, meeting eye to eye with the very bold girl. Very bold and very, very angry girl.

“Pick. It. Up.”

He smiled predatorily, looking up and down the young woman. Braided and unruly hair, nice curves, and amazing, almost translucent, green eyes with gold spots, surrounded by long dark eyelashes.

“And who might you be, little booklover?” His advance toward her was intimidating and menacing, oozing sexiness.

But she did not buy it. Not moving an inch, looking him directly in the eyes, she repeated herself, like when addressing a wayward child. “Pick it up.”

The book shimmered with green light, and reappeared back in its original spot on the stack.

“Now, that wasn’t so difficult, was it? Next time, do not try to damage King Thor’s property.”

“Oh, so you are Thor’s plaything? Since when has that oaf developed such good taste in women?”

Loki’s voice may have been dripping with honey, but his smile was anything but nice. He tried to corral the girl into the corner, but she just took one step to her side and leaned on the nearby bookshelf.

“I am nobody’s plaything, whatever that means. King Thor wanted to expand the Asgardian Library to include works by the finest authors on Migard. He needed someone to guide the placement of these books and look after them. I volunteered and swore my loyalty to Asgard. I am here to stay, Prince Loki. You cannot frighten me. I am under King Thor’s special protection.”

“So you know who I am?” Loki was amazed by her sheer nerve, to so brazenly ignore his advances.

“I heard that you are some kind of sexual predator.” She grinned with a crooked smile.

Loki felt something stir inside. Probably his chipped ego. Probably.

“An apex one, I can assure you.“ He leaned close, pinning her to the bookshelf, capturing her between his arms placed on both sides of her shoulders. Nuzzling her neck, he inhaled her scent. He detected a mixture of white roses, old books, and fresh tea. Intoxicating. New. Wonderful.

She didn’t move back. She was brave, and probably a little foolish too. She also didn’t want the leather bound Complete Evolution of Alfheims Butterflies (with illustration) up her ass.

“Sorry to tell you this, but humans tend to destroy even the apex predators.” She offered him a sincere smile, and he almost believed her for a moment. Almost. Then he purred in her ear with a dark, velvety timbre that she felt resonate deep in her body.

“Oh little booklover, I will hunt you down. I will use you. Break you. You will call me your King and beg for more. I will make you mine.”

He watched her reaction, but couldn’t find anything going in his favor. Loki still could sense something, but it was through some kind of haze.

She felt like her core had melted, but her bluff was good. He was the God of Lies, but she had grown up with five older brothers and their gang. Playing poker and blatantly lying to all of them was something she had mastered by the tender age of five.

“There will be a very cold day in Hell, before that will happen,” still sounding confident and defiant.

He chuckled darkly, and nuzzled her one more time. He left her there, only to look back from the dark, carved door frame.

“That is something I could arrange, little one.” And he was gone.

Strutting down the corridors humming happily, he had forgotten about his headache. He was intrigued. His mind started to build plans rapidly, and he found himself feeling content after so long. He had found a challenge.

In the library, Leanne Danton slowly sank onto one of the boxes.

“Nice job, Lee,” berating herself. “You really needed to poke the God of Mischief. You and that big mouth of yours.” She shook her head with a smile. “But it is no bigger then his ego. And the arrogance… Ha! God of Lies and Nice Butt.”

She giggled and went around to find her lost helpers. There was so much work that they had to finish today. Soon she forgot all about Loki and his dark promise.

But in his bedroom, the Trickster’s mind was already weaving a net, made of tricks, lies and a bit of chaos. A net in the shape of Leanne Danton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about Leeanne's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toozmanykids is my angel. I love you, my darling.

Two weeks had past and Leanne never saw Loki again. She hadn’t thought about him either. Books were arriving in Asgard at a steady pace, and the sheer amount of work may have been overwhelming, but she loved every minute of it. The courtiers slowly began to show interest in this new unknown literature from Midgard, and that made her immensely proud. She spoke with everyone in order to offer the perfect book they would enjoy. If the book choice was a good match, they would return for more.

It was Sunday morning, but Leanne woke up just as early as every other day. Her chamber was relatively small, but it had a beautiful attached bath and a nice big soft bed. Still the best thing about being in the bedchamber of Thor and Loki’s childhood teacher was the view. The window had a wide padded ledge overlooking part of the late Queen’s garden.

Leanne opened her eyes and smiled. Somehow this wonderful golden light leaking into her room every morning made her happy. It was her day off, but she decided to peek into the library anyway. Maybe she would find a good Asgardian book translated to English.

While she trotted down the halls she was greeted with smiles and head bows from guards and servants. Somehow this bright-eyed girl with an equally bright mind and shining smile turned how people thought about Midgard.

The library was quiet and Leanne loved having the enormous space all to herself. But she had barely dug into the history books when she felt someone watching her.

At the end of the aisle stood a woman dressed in a dark grey dress. 

“Hello! Can I help you? Are you interested in Midgardian literature?”

The woman came closer, moving with fluid elegance, her long raven black hair sleek and pliant at her shoulders. She was tall and curvaceous, though her face was somehow angular. Her bright toothy smile made her muddy green eyes shine. 

“Good day to you, Lady Leanne. I’m really glad that you are here today. Maybe you can offer me a nice novel or book of poetry perhaps? My name is Astrid. I came to the court not so long ago.” Her voice was deep and velvety, reminding Leanne of someone, but she just couldn’t remember who.

“Let me think,” said Leanne with a smile. “Are you interested in some magical stories?”

“You mean something like children’s tales? I thought something more serious,” sounding a little bit disappointed, but smiled anyway.

“No, no, no, no. This is beautiful, and I assure you this is entirely for grown ups. It is called One Hundred Years Of Solitude.“

“I will listen to your advice Lady Leanne. I heard so many courtiers praising your choice for them. But pray tell, who is this Bard they are referring to?”

Leanne laughed sweetly and started to explain about Shakespeare. As she spoke, she dug around in the remaining boxes while her curly hair fell over into her face.

“Somewhere I have one more book of his sonets … Oh, this hair of mine!” She huffed, struggling to blow it out of her eyes.

“My Lady, let me braid your hair. It will take me only a little bit of time, and then you can find said book for me,” Astrid pleaded.

In no time Leanne found herself in a chair while Astrid’s long, elegant fingers combed her hair. It felt almost like magic. With no pulling or knots, Leanne felt truly relaxed.

After that first encounter Astrid became a regular in the library, somehow making her appearance only when Leanne was alone. The young librarian quickly thought of her as a friend.

Astrid devoured every book recommended to her at an incredible speed and always gave an honest opinion about them. Sometime sarcastic or sassy, but she was honest nevertheless.

One rainy day Astrid found Leanne less chatty that usual.

“Is there something wrong, Lady Leanne?”

“No, not at all. Just…”,she fiddled with her fingers. “I do miss my family. I know I volunteered for this mission, but I have been thinking about my family and home a lot and I do miss those idiots sometimes”.

“You have brothers?” asked Astrid in an amused tone.

“You could guess from just a noun?” Leanne laughed with a mischievous spark in her eyes. “Five of them.”

Astrid sighed sympathetically.

“It was not that bad. Just being the youngest I never was truly alone. Adam is the oldest of all of us, making him the only child for ten years. So when Freddy was born, he sulked a lot. We sometimes called him the gloomy one,” she giggled adorably. “But he was always there to babysit us or play peacemaker. He now writes music for other performers .

“Freddy has always been a whirlwind of energy and a total lady’s man flirting right and left. As a pilot, he owns a little flight school .

“Now Jonathan is the rock that we all rely on and always have. He and his wife, Sofie, live in the same town as my parents, managing a small bed and breakfast. 

“And then there are the twins. Only four years older than I am, they dragged me me into all kinds of trouble ever since I was a toddler. Henry is unbelievable.– I think Lord Big Mouth the Prince of Tricks would like him.

William, on the other hand, is the nicest person, sweet and hard working, but he still follows Henry everywhere. They are both Shield agents now. Henry thought that was a good idea to save the world when he joined them. It also didn’t hurt that unlike the regular military, they do not care if you have a mugshot somewhere in the police records, for joyriding in a milk delivery truck.“

She laughed again, clear and round, and Astrid thought that there was a lot more light in the room somehow.

Later that day, Leanne got a small parcel delivered in her room. When she opened, there was a beautiful silver bracelet with charms on it: a harp, a wing, a house, a sword and a heart. She stood there dumbfounded with watery eyes and thought about how to thank her friend for it.

“Oh Astrid, you are such a kind soul. I really need to find you some gift.” Leanne smiled thinking of some interesting books she could order, clasping the bracelet to her wrist.

In the meantime in the chambers of the God of Mischief, two chambermaids exchanged some worried looks. Loki was humming around, winking at them, looking utterly satisfied. They hurried to finish their work for the evening, because this behavior could mean only one thing: Loki was up to something and nobody in their sane mind would want to be near him when he unleashed his newest trick.

“Lord Big Mouth the Prince of Tricks? Oh, little one, that sweet tongue of yours just put you in so much trouble!” He whistled some slow melody as he went to his desk and started to read one of the spellbooks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has his hands on Leeanne ... well, sort of. Also: where the hell is Astrid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit shorter chapter, but bear with me .... I'm a slow writer. Also, RL sucks!

The day started with a light fragrance of summer yellow roses drifting through the open window. Leeanne smiled to herself while she dressed in a dark blue dress when she heard the messenger running through the hallways yelling, "The King is back! The King is back!"

Leeanne was delighted. She really liked Thor, who befriended her at the Avenger Tower library. First she saw him as all the others outside the Avengers circle: a big teddybear, loud and overly eager with a perchant for partying, and a complicated family life. But in time, when she looked closer and he opened up a bit, she saw a man who one day would become a great King: determined, fair, fiercly loyal and brave. Of course, he was still a rough diamond, but Lee saw how everything changed after the day he lost his mother and almost lost his brother too.  
He become less reckless and more cunning. He rarely sought Loki's advice, but he did look at him and learned from his reactions, no matter how small or invisible for the untrained eye they were. They were brothers for more then a millennia and no matter what happened, he wanted his little brother back. Mischief, chaos, and all. 

Leeanne ran off in the direction of the throne room, wishing to greet a friend – a King – and maybe hear some news from her family. She took a turn at full speed and collided with something solid. Actually, someone dressed in dark green tunic, black leather pants and boots.   
“Well, hello to you too, little booklover. Are you eager to meet your King this morn?” Leeanne tried to untangle herself from the Prince, but his hold only became more firm. She writhed, but could do nothing to free herself. The only thing she accomplished was a good feel of Loki's arms and chest. All that sinew, hard muscle packed in long, wide shouldered body felt far more pleasant than it should when in such a predicament, but no wonder he moved with the grace of a panther. 

“Brother, I’m pleased you come to great me” – boomed a merry voice from the big double door of the nearby hall. “I see you met the newest librarian of mine “ – Thor teased. Loki tensed for a moment, but then he let go of Lee and winked at her.

“Lady Leeanne, I am pleased to see you again, your family is sending you their love. Tomorrow we will have a feast, you must attend. I need to steal my brother for a moment now.”

“Goodby puppet, I hope you will find some nice dress to wear preferably in green.” Loki teased and Leeanne ducked her head to hide her smile. She only saw the Prince a couple of time, but the guy was a shameless flirt on good days and a relentless tease on bad ones. Pair that with his voice, all dark velvet laced with dangerous purr and she could understand why all the females –and some males- of the court fell upon him if he turned his charm on them.

“Oh, I think I have something nice.” She smirked at him. “In burgundy red.” Thor laughed at loud and she curtsied to him, winked at Loki and run off.

“Loki, I think the lady is liking you.”

“Well, that is something new, that’s for sure” Loki said slightly taken aback. “But we have a lot to discuss. Thor, you know that the Light Elfs are coming in a couple of days. They said they need to greet the new King and establish a new ambassador in Asgard but you know what is the main reason?” He was a little gleeful. Thor sighed and his head sagged like he put up with all the weight of the Nine Realms. “Which Princess is coming this time?” “I think this time you need to come up with a better avoiding tactic because King Nimrod is bringing three of his daughters. I honestly think you just need to chose and end this agony… ouch!“ Thor slapped Loki on the back, hard. “Norns, no! Loki, you really need to help me here, I know that the people, the advisors, Father and now even you all want me married and settled and preferably with a heir on the way, but please. Can I get a millenia or two?” Loki looked at him and for the first time in very long period he saw not the arrogant heir, not the inconsiderate warrior, not the overhelmed King, but he saw his brother, looking at him like when they were just small kids, making plans to raid the kitchen at night.

“So, we need to start then” - Loki smiled his most wicked smile and Thor shuddered and thanked the Norns silently that he had Loki back at his side.

Leeanne ran straight back to her chamber and after she dropped to her bed she started giggling uncontollably. “I sassed the Dark Prince. I sassed the Trickster. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! My brothers were right: I couldn’t shut up even if my life was at stake! I really need to find Astrid, to tell her!” She looked in the library and in the garden and all the places she thought she could find her friend, but Astrid was nowhere to found. Like she had vanished or never existed at all. Leeanne only hoped she would find her in time to ask for advice concerning Loki.


End file.
